El día de su boda
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Helga se casara en unos días con Nicholas Henson, su novio de la infancia, Arnold hará todo lo posible para que su boda no llegue o ella cambie de opinión. Continuación de "El pretendiente de Helga" primer final, no es muy necesario leer la otra historia pero es mejor ;) Gracias por leer •3• Amo Hey Arnold :'D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un día normal en Hillwood, los pájaros revoloteaban a las 6 de la mañana como todos los días, se podía escuchar como soplaba el viento y las voces de las personas que provenían de la calle, todo eso y muchas cosas más que da la vida se escuchaban en el apartamento de la rubia, Helga Geraldine Pataki, el sol entraba delicadamente por su ventana y todo era paz... Hasta que Helga se dio cuenta que era tarde para el trabajo...

-¡Agatha!-,gritaba Helga mientras corría por toda su habitación mientras se ponía un saco de vestir muy elegante sobre su lindo y formal vestido de trabajo.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?-,dijo Agatha abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

Agatha era la mujer del aseó, una mujer ya mayor de edad que acostumbraba vestirse como maid, con ojos grises y grandes con cabello canoso recogido en una coleta de caballo, era ella quién sabia donde estaba cada cosa de la casa, era como la madre de Helga, y si ella no sabia donde estaba esa cosa solo significaba algo...se perdió para siempre.

-¿Has visto mi zapato?-, dijo toda agitada mientras dejaba de correr y señalaba su pie izquierdo calzado con un zapato blanco muy elegante y un poco alto del tacón.

-Claro-, dijo Agatha caminando al clóset de Helga

-Gracias-, dijo Helga mientras corría a su tocador y empezaba a peinarse de un chongo que la hacia ver muy seria y profesional.

-Aquí tiene-, dijo la mujer de edad mayor con el zapato de Helga en la mano.

-Eres estupenda-, dijo Helga tomando el zapato y sentándose en la cama para ponérselo.

Agatha miro a Helga, luego la ventana y luego devolvió su vista a la rubia, la cual estaba poniéndose el zapato, y al verla así, notó que la rubia estaba usando un anillo muy fino en su mano derecha.

-Así que...acepto la oferta del joven Nick-, dijo Agatha

Helga al escuchar eso se sonrojo y luego la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Claro que si...-, dijo mientras miraba el anillo.

-¿No lo dudo ni un segundo?-, dijo Agatha impresionada.

-Aggie...-, dijo Helga mientras caminaba a su tocador y comenzaba a ponerse maquillaje, nada extravagante -Tú sabes que él y yo somos novios desde los 9 años...claro que no iba a rechazarlo.

-Pero, señorita...

-Nunca perdimos contacto-la interrumpió Helga-...tal vez estuvo lejos por un tiempo...-, dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Pero sabes que esa persona está ahí, que te ama, y que cuando la necesites, vendrá sin ninguna duda.

Agatha se quedo callada y luego aparto la vista de la rubia.

-Lamento haberla incomodado.

-No hay problema-, dijo Helga mientras tomaba su bolso de su tocador.

-Nos vemos en la tarde-, dijo Agatha mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Hasta luego-, respondió Helga saliendo de la habitación.

Helga llegó al edificio donde trabajaba, un poco apurada, pero llegó bien. Ella trabajaba en una editorial, ya que desde siempre tuvo talento para escribir cualquier cosa, una novela, poesía, etc. Tenía una oficina muy linda, y una secretaria muy agradable.

-Buenos días, Helga-, dijo su secretaria al verla llegar a su oficina.

-Hola, Lila-, dijo Helga acercándose al escritorio de Lila-¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Bueno...-, dijo Lila tomando una lista y dandole un cafe a Helga-, Llamó Phoebe, vendrá dentro de una horas, también intento localizarte el señor Norman Babcock...

-El que quiere ya el libro de fantasmas, ¿no?-, dijo Helga tomando un sorbo a su cafe.

-Exactamente-, dijo Lila-Y... alguien está en tu oficina...-, dijo de forma picara.

Helga dejo de tomar cafe y comenzó a correr a su oficina, abrió la puerta y dijo:

-¡Nick!-, pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver alguien más- A-Arnold...-balbuceó Helga al ver al rubio frente a ella y no a su futuro esposo.

-Hola, Helga-, dijo Arnold mirándola con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Cuanto tiempo...-, dijo Helga cerrando la puerta muy seria con un tono de tristeza.

-Eso parece...

-¿Como va todo con Rose?-, dijo Helga sentándose en su silla de trabajo haciendo la seña de que Arnold se sentara en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Bien, gracias-, dijo Arnold mirando el anillo que tenia la rubia en su mano-Así que es verdad...

-¿Qué?-, dijo Helga arqueando su ceja.

-Nicholas, volvió-, dijo sonriendo de lado.

Helga se quedo callada y luego sonrió.

-Si, así es-, contesto la rubia

-Y...¿van a casarse?

Arnold salió de la oficina de la rubia y ella se quedo dentro del lugar, no podía creer que Arnold la viniera a buscar, después de tantos años de no verse, ¿por qué había vuelto?, él nunca había mostrado interés en Nick o en ella después de que la rubia lo rechazó varias veces y decidió casarse con Rose, era extraño, pero, lo que mas temía Helga era, que llegara a cambiar su opinión sobre su compromiso con Nick.

¡Holaaaaa! :D ya de nuevo escribiendo xD espero les haya gustado, y pues, si no han leído "El pretendiente de Helga" les explicare un poco por si no quieren leer la historia completa, les iré diciendo por partes ;)

1.-"Nick" o "Nicholas" es un chico que llego a Hillwood a los 9 años, él se enamoró de Helga al instante e hizo muchas cosas para que ella se fijara en él, al final Helga y Nick se vuelven novios rompiéndole el corazón a Arnold.

2.-"Rose" es prima de Nick, ella bino con sus padres para vivir en Hillwood (ambos son millonarios), y ella se enamora de Arnold, al final Arnold y ella se casan ya que el rubio se da cuenta que Helga está enamorada de Nick.

3.-Dice que estuvo Nick lejos un tiempo porqué al hacerse novios la rubia y él, se tiene que ir a Inglaterra a vivir con sus abuelos.

4.-Al final del FanFiction Nicholas regresa a Hillwood después de muchos años y le pide matrimonio a Helga y ella acepta.

Eso es todo ;) gracias por leer y espero sus reviews •3•

Nuevo cap. Cada semana.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

El rubio salió del enorme edificio, mirando el suelo. Muchas preguntas llenaban su mente en ese momento, Helga realmente amaba a Nick, lo espero por mas de 12 años, ¿por qué a él lo espero tan poco tiempo? ¿por qué no se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos por Helga? ¿por qué...?

-Auch-, dijo Arnold cuando chocó con alguien a unos cuantos metros del edificio

Arnold miro hacia arriba y vio a una mujer algo mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor, disculpe-, dijo Arnold apenado.

-No te preocupes-, dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio-Todos cometemos errores.

Arnold sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer y siguió con su camino.

-Así que...-, se escucho la voz de un hombre-Sigues siendo alguien tonto.

La voz provenía de un hombre, apuesto y de traje, era Nick.

-Nick...-dijo Arnold apenas reconociéndolo ya que lleva en sus manos un enorme ramo de flores, todas distintas, tan grande que su rostro apenas se notaba entre ellas.

-Soy yo, cabezón, al parecer no has cambiado nada-, se burló Nick

-Ya déjame-, dijo Arnold rodando los ojos y pasándolo de frente.

-Sip, eres un mal educado, no sé como mi prima se pudo haber enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-, dijo Arnold algo fastidiado mientras se detenía y se volteaba a verlo.

-Solo respóndeme algo.

Ante esto Arnold arqueó una ceja.

-...¿Qué hacías en la editorial de Helga?

Arnold frunció el ceño y continuó caminando.

-Es mi amiga de la infancia, ¿Tiene algo de malo que la venga a ver?, o tal vez... Te molesta que yo no la haya abandonado por tanto años...

Nick se quedo en shock, al parecer Arnold había cambiado algo, ahora se defendía de muy mala forma.

-Idiota-, dijo Nick caminando al edificio

-Tal vez lo sea-, se escucho a Arnold y Nick se detuvo-Pero somos familia, Nicholas, no lo olvides.

Nick apretó su puño con fuerza y continuó caminando, mientras que Arnold tenia una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-_¿Qué le sucede a ese idiota?_-pensó Helga mientras estaba sentada en su oficina, pensando en el porqué de la visita de Arnold.

De repente, alguien abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina de Helga.

-Ahora no Lila, estoy ocupada-, dijo Helga sin mirar al frente.

-Entonces me iré-, Se escuchó a Nick

Helga miro al frente y vio a Nick con su enorme ramo de flores, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Nick...eso...no era necesario-, dijo apenas con palabras levantándose de su silla.

-Todo es necesario para Helga-, dijo acercándose a ella.

Helga corrió hacia él y tomo el ramo de flores, su cara estaba completamente roja, pero, una gran felicidad crecía y aumentaba cada segundo en su interior.

-Pensé...-, dijo Nick poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia-En que podríamos ir a ver las cosas de la boda-, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Helga ante esto sonrió y miro el ramo de flores.

-Claro, Nick, solo dame unas horas para terminar el libro de zombies de un cliente nuevo.

-No hay problema-, dijo Nick dando una sonrisa de lado- Mientras, iré a ver a Rose, hace mucho que no la veo-, dijo soltando a la rubia y mirando por la ventana.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Helga poniendo el ramo de flores en su escritorio-Nos vemos al rato-, dijo Helga abrazando a Nick por el cuello después de poner el ramo en su lugar.

-Está bien-, dijo Nick abrazando a Helga por su cintura- Nos vemos, preciosa.

Nick salió del edificio de Helga con dirección a casa de su prima, Rose, la esposa de Arnold, ya que el rubio estaría ya en estos momentos trabajando como psicólogo de niños, un poco antes de llegar al extremo de la ciudad.

Helga comenzó a trabajar en el final del libro que le había prometido a Norman Babcock, no tenia mucho tiempo, así que se quito de encima todos los demás pendientes y se centró en eso.

_**Toc toc**_~tocaban la puerta de la casa de Rose, la que antes era casa de Nick cuando tenia nueve años.

-¡Ya voy!-, dijo Rose corriendo a la puerta- Vaya que hay gente desesperada-, dijo en su mente.

Ella abrió la puerta, y vio a Nick, ya no era más "el pequeño engreído", ahora era "el gran y fastidioso engreído".

-¿Acaso vienes para regañarme por haberme casado con Arnold?-, dijo cruzando sus brazos de forma engreída.

-Yo también te extrañé-, dijo Nick entrando a la casa.

-Hola...-, dijo Rose cerrando la puerta.

-No has cambiado en nada-, dijo Nick mirando a Rose en una forma burlona.

-Idiota-, dijo ella.

Rose en realidad no había cambiado en mucho, aun tenia su cabello cafe claro y largo, con esos ojos azules con un tono grisáceo muy lindo, y seguía usando ropas muy finas, como toda una chica rica de Londres.

-Por si no lo sabias...-, dijo Nick metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos de su chaqueta- Helga y yo vamos a casarnos en unos días.

Rose ante esto abrió sus ojos como platillos y se acerco a él.

-¿De verdad?

-Si-, respondió Nick- Solo venia a decirte eso, ¡ah!, lo olvidaba-, dijo Nick caminando hacia la puerta principal- Dile a tu "esposo" que ya no vaya a buscar a mi esposa a su trabajo...

-Arnold...¿Qué?-, dijo en shock la morena.

-Al parecer no te ama tanto como a ella-, se burló.

-Yo...yo creí que ya la había superado-, dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-La vida da tantas vueltas, Rose...-, dijo Nick saliendo de la casa.

-Aquí tienes, Lila-, dijo Helga dandole un montón de hojas a Lila, su secretaria.

-¿Tan rápido?-, dijo la pelirroja tomando las hojas y mirándolas de reojo.

-Si, es que estaba inspirada-, dijo con una sonrisa.

Lila leyó las hojas muy rápido, ella leía a una velocidad increíble, una de las pocas razonas por las que Helga la había contratado.

-Fantástico como siempre, Helga-, dijo Lila dejando las hojas a una lado-Le enviaré todo el libro al señor Babcock.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Helga caminando a su oficina-Avísame cuando llegue Nick.

-Pero...él está...-, dijo Lila

-Aquí-, dijo Nick abrazando a Helga de la cintura llegando desde atrás.

-¡Nock!-, dijo Helga algo asustada.

Ante lo que dijo Helga, Lila cubrió su boca con su mano delicadamente algo asustada.

Nick volteó a Helga y la miro a los ojos poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Nock...-, dijo él muy serio.

-...-, Helga no entendía a que se refería pero luego abrió sus ojos como platillos- Nick...yo...Nicholas...

Nick abrazó a Helga con todas sus fuerzas y susurro al su oído:

-Me encanta que me digas así-, Helga ante esto se sonrojo y luego miro apenada el suelo.

-Es hora de irnos-, dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Nick tomando la mano de Helga.

-Hasta luego, que le vaya bien, Señorita Henson-, dijo Lila en forma dulce.

Helga ante esto le sacó la lengua en forma graciosa y salió del lugar.

Lila miró el libro recién terminado de Helga y luego miró la puerta de su oficina.

-...¿Qué es lo quería Arnold?-, dijo Lila preocupada.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no tenia Internet xP **

**Si les gustó la historia dejen reviews o un PM.**

**Los hamo! (¨hamo¨ querer a alguien mucho de manera NO romántica) **


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Helga y Nick salieron al centro comercial y las tiendas principales de Hillwood, querían una linda boda, así que se dedicaron todo el día a buscar explosiones de bodas y a ver la decoración.

-Me gustaría algo en forma de otoño-, dijo Nick mirando un árbol artificial que estaba en una tienda, se veía muy lindo.

-¿O...toño?-, dijo Helga algo extrañada.

-Si...-, dijo Nick mirándola- Cuando estaba en Londres-, dijo mirándola a los ojos con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos-En otoño, era cuando más te recordaba, Helga-, en la cara de Nick empezaba a aparecer un pequeño rubor mientras él apartaba la vista.

Helga al escuchar eso miro el suelo algo sonrojada.

-Yo...-, dijo ella y Nick la miro- Te recordaba cada día...

Sólo imaginaba el día en el que alguien tocara la puerta y cuando abriera fueras tú...ese...era mi más grande sueño.

Nick se sonrojo ante esto y luego dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo solo imaginaba el día en que te volvería a ver-, contestó Nick-Y ahora...no puedo creer que estemos viendo las cosas para nuestra boda...solo teníamos 9 años, Helga...

Helga sonrió ante el comentario de Nick, lo miro de nuevo.

-No puedo esperar-, dijo ella.

Arnold, por otro lado, estaba en su consultorio tratando al pequeño Josh, el hijo de los Ramsay, el pequeño tenia "hipertofobia" (miedo a los reptiles), y el rubio descubriría la causa de esto, aunque el niño fuera muy cerrado y cortante con sus palabras. Pero, Arnold había estado todo el día algo distante con sus pacientes, algo le preocupaba.

-¿La hará feliz?-, se decía Arnold en su cabeza-¿Lo amara realmente?-, pero lo que mas se preguntaba era-¿Por qué Nicholas y no yo?, ¿Por qué a él le dio tanto tiempo?

-Señor Arnold-, dijo el pequeño

Arnold salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro, Josh tenia el cabello negro y algo alborotado, sin sus 2 dientes de enfrente de la parte superior de su boca.

-¿Todo bien, Josh?-, dijo Arnold con una cálida sonrisa.

-Si, ¿Tú estás bien?

-Claro-, dijo Arnold

-Es que...siento que no me estás escuchando.

-Lo estoy haciendo, Josh, es solo que estoy un poco triste.

-Que raro eres-, dijo con una sonrisita.

-¿Eso crees?

Josh empezó a mirar la oficina de Arnold, y observó que en el escritorio había una foto de una chica, en la foto aparecía en diferentes etapas de su vida.

-¿Es tu hija?-, dijo el niño.

-No...-, dijo Arnold acercándose a la foto-Es una amiga mía-, dijo tomando la foto y mirando a la pequeña, era Helga.

-¿No es tu novia?

Arnold ante el comentario del niño se sonrojo, pero no podía detener su conversación ahora, Josh se estaba abriendo.

-No, por desgracia no.

-¿Hiciste algo tonto?

-Claro, Josh.

-¿Fue un error?

-Si.

-Es parte del crecimiento-, dijo Josh caminando a la puerta- Y uno nunca deja de crecer.

El rubio miro al pequeño, tenia mas madurez de la que aparentaba.

-Hasta mañana-, dijo Josh saliendo del consultorio, justo al terminar la sesión.

Arnold miro las fotos de Helga, cuando eran adolescentes, en la preparatoria, y en la universidad, y luego miro la foto de al lado, una de él y Rose cuando eran adolescentes tomados de la mano, esa foto la había tomado Gerald antes de las vacaciones.

-¿En verdad...la amo?-, dijo mirando la foto de Rose.

**Toc-toc**

-Adelante-, dijo la chica asiática dentro de su consultorio en uno de los mas prestigiosos hospitales de Hillwood.

-¿Qué cuentas, Phoebe?-, dijo Helga entrando al consultorio de Phoeb's.

-Helga...-, dijo Phoebe levantándose de su escritorio.

-Vaya, si que te gusta estudiar-, dijo Nick entrando detrás de Helga.

-¿Nicholas?-, dijo Phoebe impresionada.

-Soy yo-, dijo Nick guiñando un ojo.

-Creí que estabas en Londres-, dijo acercándose a la pareja.

-Volví, porqué...Helga y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¿¡Qué!?-, gritó emocionada- ¡No lo creo!-, dijo abrazando a la rubia

-Phoebe, quiero que me acompañes a comprar mi vestido-, dijo la rubia devolviendo el abrazo.

-Claro que sí-, dijo tomando su bolsa del escritorio.

-Vale-, dijo Nick dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿No vienes?-, dijo la rubia

-No, yo iré por un amigo para comprar mi traje-, dijo despidiéndose mientras agitaba su mano.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Helga dando una sonrisa.

Nick salió del consultorio y cerro la puerta.

_-La boda debe de llevarse lo mas pronto posible_-, dijo para sus adentros- _O ese idiota podría hacerla cambiar de opinión._


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Nick salió del hospital donde trabajaba Phoebe, subió a su lujoso auto y se dirigió al otro extremo de la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?-, dijo Arnold a una pequeña niña de 6 años de nombre Emma. Él le estaba mostrando una tarjeta con una mancha.

-Humm...¡un helado!-, respondió Emma sentada frente a Arnold.

El rubio miro la tarjeta de forma rara y luego anotó algo en una libreta que tenia a un lado.

-Bien...-, Arnold tomó otra tarjeta-¿Y aquí?

-Humm...¡un helado!-, dijo la pequeña.

Arnold suspiró y luego soltó una risita anotando en su libreta:

**_17.-Un helado-no cambia de respuesta._**

Al parecer las otras 16 respuestas eran "un helado".

-Toc toc, oh cielos, ya entré-, dijo Nick mientras entraba al consultorio de Arnold.

-Nick...-, dijo Arnold molesto mientras miraba de reojo el retrato de Helga.

-¡Hola!-, dijo la pequeña.

-Hey, hola-, dijo Nick sonriendo a la pequeña y acercándose a ella-Toma un dulce y largo de aquí-, dijo poniendo un dulce en las manos de la niña y empujándola a la salida.

-Nicholas, no puedes hacer eso-, dijo Arnold poniendo boca abajo el retrato de Helga en su escritorio.

-Claro que sí-, dijo el castaño.

-Aaagg, este dulce es un asco-, exclamó la pequeña deteniéndose.

-Toma 10 dólares-, dijo Nick.

-Hasta mañana, Doctor Arnold-, dijo Emma saliendo de ahí.

Arnold miro a Emma y ella desapareció, luego miro a Nick y froto sus ojos con su mano izquierda.

-¿Sobornaste a una niña de 6 años?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-, dijo Nick de forma cínica-Ojalá a mí me hubieran sobornado a esa edad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Iré a comprar mi traje para mi boda y quiero que un amigo me acompañe a comprarlo-, dijo Nick mirando la colección de libros que tenia Arnold en una repisa.

-¿Acosó tú tienes amigos?

-¡Cierra la boca!-, dijo Nick tirando unos libros de la repisa.

-¡Hey!-, exclamo Arnold molesto.

-Sólo acompáñame-, dijo Nick saliendo de ahí.

Arnold miro la foto de Helga boca abajo y salió de ahí.

-Permíteme decirle a mi secretaria que le diga a mi pacientes que...-, decía Arnold mientras cerraba su oficina.

-Diles que el cabeza de balón murió-, le dijo Nick a la secretaria de Arnold.

La chica miró aterrorizada a Nick y Arnold se acerco a ellos.

-¿Qué haces?-, gritó Arnold molesto.

-Le doy una excusa a tu secretaria-, respondió Nick.

-Ignóralo, Alli-, dijo Arnold-, Diles que saldré sólo por unas horas.

-De acuerdo-, dijo la chica.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio, subieron al auto de Nick y se encaminaron a la tienda de modas de Rhonda.

-Así que...un amigo-, dijo Arnold mirando por la ventana.

-No lo eres, claro está. Pero mis verdaderos amigos están en Australia. (El país de origen de Nick)

-¿Cuantos son?...¿unos 5?-, se burló Arnold.

-Son 4 en realidad.

Arnold ante esto se asombró y miró por la ventana.

-¿Eras tan grosero como para sólo tener 4 amigos?

-...Arnold...¿estás consciente de lo que es la amistad?...-, Arnold ante esto devolvió su mirada a Nick-La verdadera amistad es la que merece conservarse, no como tú, debes de creer que tienes cientos de amigos...pero todos ellos sólo son amigos de nombre.

Arnold se quedo callado ante lo que dijo Nick.

-Apuesto que te quedaste pensando en tus "amigos"-, Se burlo Nick.

-Ellos son mis amigos desde el preescolar, claro que son verdaderos amigos.

-Balón...que sean tus "amigos" desde el preescolar no significa que sean verdaderos amigos. A este punto creo que tus únicos amigos son Helga, Rose y Gerald...Llegamos-, dijo Nick deteniendo el auto.

Ambos bajaron del auto.

Arnold nunca había tenido una platica tan profunda como la que tubo en esos minutos, ¿acaso Nicholas tenía razón?

-¡¿Lloyd?!-, entró gritando Nick a la tienda de modas de Rhonda.

-Nick...-, dijo Arnold apenado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, dijo Rhonda saliendo a través de una cortina-...Hola, Arnold-,dijo Rhoda.

-Ho...

-Yo soy el que te está buscando-, interrumpió Nick a Arnold.

-Nicholas Henson-, dijo Rhonda poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Así que me recuerdas.

-Claro, eras el segundo chico con más dinero después de mí.

-En realidad yo era y soy más rico que tú, pero ese no es el caso.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Un traje.

-¿Una cena...un baile?

-Una boda

Cuando Nick dijo eso el corazón de Arnold se estremeció.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Con quien?

Nick ante esto iba a contestar algo como "No te interesa" o "¿Para qué, presumida?" Pero decidió guardar esos comentarios y contesto:

-Helga Geraldine Pataki.

-¿Qué?-, dijo Rhonda impresionada.

-Helga Ge...

-Sí te escuchó-, Arnold interrumpió a Nick.

-Helga...-, dijo Rhonda molesta.

-¿Estás bien?-, dijo Arnold.

-Sí...es sólo que me molesta que ella se case primero que yo...

-Pero que engreída-, dijo Nick.

Arnold y Rhonda lo miraron, seguía siendo él, el chico que podía decir las palabras mas crueles a una persona directamente y no sentirse mal al respecto.

-Supongo...-, dijo Rhonda mirando el suelo-Bueno...hagamos tu traje-, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Al finalizar el día y que Nick ya tenia su traje salieron de la tienda y Nick llevó a Arnold a casa.

-¿Lo ves, Arnold?-, dijo Nicholas deteniendo el auto frente a la casa del rubio.

-¿Que cosa?

-Si Rhonda fuera tu amiga la habrías defendido ante lo que dije.

-Pero yo...

-No tienes mas que 3 amigos de verdad...peor que yo-, dijo con una sonrisa al final.

-Gracias por traerme-, dijo el rubio bajando del auto.

-Hasta luego, balón-, dijo Nick cerrando la puerta del auto- Por cierto...

Arnold comenzó a abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Linda foto que tenias de Helga-, al terminar arrancó el auto y se alejó de ahí.

Arnold quedo en shock ante esto y observó como el auto se alejaba.

-¿La...vio?-, dijo Arnold mientras Rose abría la puerta.

-Arnold...entra ya-, dijo Rose muy seria.

-Hola, linda-, dijo Arnold besándola en los labios.

Rose no respondió al gesto de Arnold así que sólo se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al rubio.

Cuando Arnold estaba adentro, ella dijo "la cena está lista" dirigiéndose a la cocina, esto le extraño a Arnold pero la siguió.

Ya sentados en el comedor Rose comenzó a hablar como siempre.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, gracias-, dijo Arnold-¿Y a ti?

-Vendí 3 casas

Rose era agente de vienes raíces, si querías comprar una casa tu mejor opción era ella.

-Me alegro-, dijo Arnold sonriendo.

Rose decidió callar, no podía olvidar las crudas palabras de Nick:

_"-Al parecer no te ama tanto como a ella"_

-Me voy a la cama-, dijo Rose levantando su plato.

-¿Tan pronto?-, dijo Arnold.

-Sí...

Rose comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba cuando Arnold la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-, dijo el rubio.

Ante la pregunta de Arnold los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡¿Como puedes preguntar algo así?!-, gritó mirando al rubio.

-Pero yo...-, Arnold se congelo, la cara de Rose estaba roja y con lagrimas escurriendo por sus lindos y únicos ojos.

-¿Por qué...?-, dijo ella en voz baja mirando el suelo.

-Rose...¿de qué es lo que hablas?-, dijo poniéndose frente a frente con ella.

-¿Por qué...?-, repitió ella.

-Rose...no sé de qué...

-¡¿Por qué buscas aun a Helga?!-, gritó ella golpeado suavemente el pecho de Arnold con amabas manos.

Arnold ante esto abrió sus ojos como platillos y no se movió.

-Yo...yo creí que tú me amabas, Arnold.

-Rose...-, balbuceó él.

-¡¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?!-, gritó golpeando de nuevo a Arnold con la misma suavidad.

Arnold tomo de los brazos a Rose y la jaló hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sólo la fui a felicitar por su compromiso con Nick...

Rose al escuchar eso devolvió el abrazo mientras que de sus ojos aun brotaban lagrimas.

-¿Por qué?-, susurro ella.

-Ella fue mi amiga...e hizo lo mismo cuando tú y yo nos casamos...sólo devolví el gesto.

Rose se quedo callada y luego abrazó mas fuerte a su esposo.

-Te amo, Arnold, lo siento-, dijo ella esperando la respuesta de él.

-...Y yo a ti-, dijo él-_¿Y yo a ti?_-pensó Arnold.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Helga estaba en su casa frente a su espejo, traía puesto su vestido de novia, con todos esos encajes y joyería que quedan perfectos, lo admiraba impresionada, no podía creer que al fin el día de su boda llegara, y lo mejor de todo, se casaría con Nick, el único chico que desde que la conoció se enamoró profundamente de ella.

Toc-Toc~ tocaron a la puerta de la recamar de Helga.

-Adelante-, contestó ella.

-Señorita, la busca el joven Nick-, dijo Agatha entrando a su habitación.

Helga al escuchar eso se sonrojo y se alegró mucho, amaba escuchar esas palabras:

_"La busca Nick Henson" " Un tal Nick la busca" "Nicholas la está esperando"_

Aun no podía creer que Nick estuviera de vuelta.

-Dile que pase-, dijo Helga quitándose rápidamente su vestido de novia y poniéndose una pijama.

Helga corrió a su cama y se sentó en ella sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias, Aggie-, dijo Nick entrando a la recamara de Helga y dandole un pequeño golpe a la nariz de Agatha.

-Que imprudente-, dijo Agatha retirándose de ahí molesta.

-Oyasumi (buenas noches)-, dijo Nick cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenas noches-, dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Solo viene para decirte que tengo mi traje, y que mañana iremos a ver la iglesia.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Helga guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-, dijo Nick saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?-, dijo ella.

-Sí...es que...estás en camisón.

Helga miro su pijama y luego sonrió sonrojada.

-Lo siento

-Bye-, dijo Nicholas saliendo.

**~Al día siguiente~**

Helga llego a su oficina, estaba Lila como siempre checando cosas en su computador y hojeando cosas.

-Hey, Lila-, dijo la rubia acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días, señorita Henson-, dijo Lila.

_-"Henson..."-,_ pensó Helga mirando su oficina.

-¿Saldrás hoy?-, dijo Lila.

-Por supuesto-, dijo Helga entrando a su oficina.

La rubia cerró con seguro su oficina y se sentó en su enorme silla frente a si escritorio, dejando su celular en él a un lado. Miró la habitación y luego comenzó a trabajar en un poema, pero se distrajo mirando su celular. Lo tomó y abrió "fotos" y en las primeras del carrete eran las fotografías de la boda de Arnold y Rose, ambos se veían tan felices en cada una de esas fotos, foto tras foto tras foto.

-Arnold...-, dijo Helga mirando las fotos y haciendo acercamiento a la cara de Arnold-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué...no estamos juntos?...Me canse de esperarte...y tú...a la primera opción me dejaste.

_"-Helga...no te cases-, dijo el rubio con su cara sonrojada frente a ella._

_-Ar...nold...-, titubeó Helga con su cara sonrojada."_-recordó Helga unas cuantas palabras que el rubio le dijo el día que había ido a visitar.

-Ese día...-, dijo Helga mirando por la ventana recordando el día que Arnold la visitó-Él dijo que...

-Helgaaaaaaa-, entró Nick a su oficina.

-Nicholas-, dijo ella sonriendo dejando su celular a un lado.

-Hora de irnos-, dijo dando una sonrisa torcida y cerrando sus ojos mientras inclinaba graciosamente su cabeza a la izquierda.

Helga lo miró, era tan lindo verlo hacer eso.

-Claro-, dijo levantándose de su silla.

-...Helga...-, dijo Nick mirando el celular de Helga a un costado con la foto de Arnold en él.

-¿Sí?-, dijo ella tomando su bolso.

-Podrías por favor mostrarme esa foto-, dijo señalando su celular.

Ella volteo rápidamente a ver su celular y al verlo se sonrojo.

-Por supuesto-, dijo dandole el celular al castaño.

Nicholas hizo pequeña la foto y la miró completa. Era la boda de Arnold y Rose.

_-¿Por qué te casaste con ella cabezón?-,_ pensó cambiando de foto_-¿Sólo para hacerla sufrir?_

-Gracias-, dijo Nicholas devolviendo el celular a la rubia.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Hum?

-La foto de Arnold.

Nicholas sonrió ante esto y negó con la cabeza.

-En lo absoluto-, dijo forzando su sonrisa.

Helga lo miró admirada, por un momento creyó que Nick lanzaría su celular por la ventana.

-¿Nos vamos?-, el carácter de él cambió algo, claro, nadie está feliz de ver la foto de la persona que más amo tu pareja en su celular.

-Sí-, dijo Helga haciendo el mismo gesto que Nick hizo cuando llegó.

La pareja salió de la editorial y fueron a la iglesia principal de Hillwood, y no se esperaba menos, escogieron esa, la más grande y elegante de la ciudad.

-Es linda-, dijo Helga mirando los vitrales del lugar.

-Sí que lo es-, dijo Nick mirando los cuadros.

Helga dio algunas vueltas a todo el interior del lugar, estaba fascinada con el lugar.

-Éste lugar es el indicado-, dijo Nicholas acercándose a su prometida abrazándola.

-Tienes razón-, dijo ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick.

-¿Humm?¿Helga?-, dijo Arnold entrando a la iglesia.

-Arnold...-, dijo la pareja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nick?-, dijo Rose saliendo de un costado de Arnold.

-Vaya, vaya, la pareja perdedora, es extraño verlos aquí.

Nosotros vinimos por asuntos que...-, Nick lo decía muy alegre-No te interesan-, al decir esto su aspecto cambió a tenebroso.

Rose ante esto sonrió de la misma forma que Nicholas había actuado, de una forma tenebrosa y farsante.

Helga miró a ellos dos, daban un aura negra juntos.

-Nosotros venimos a hablar sobre algo muy importante con el dueño del lugar-, dijo Arnold.

-¿Importante?-, dijo la rubia.

-Sí...no les...-, decía Rose cuando fue interrumpida por Nick.

-Tienes razón, no nos importa. Vamos, Helga-, dijo saliendo del lugar con ella.

Ambos subieron al auto de Nicholas.

Helga no podía sacarse esas palabras de su cabeza:

_"-Nosotros venimos a hablar sobre algo muy importante con el dueño del lugar."_

_-¿Qué será eso?-_ pensó la rubia.

-Un bebé...-, dijo Nicholas mientras comenzaba a avanzar el auto.

-¿Bebé...?-, balbuceó Helga en shock.

-Me lo dijo el abuelo...por eso ella está tan bipolar-, dijo sonriendo.

_-Arnold y Rose tendrán un bebé-_, pensó la rubia algo desanimada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno...por si no lo recuerdas. Arnold fue la persona que más amaste por 6 años, es normal que la noticia te...

-Dejé de quererle hace mucho-, lo interrumpió Helga-No me duele, simplemente es extraño pensar que tu compañero que ha estado contigo desde preescolar tendrá un bebé...tú sabes-, La cara de ella se tornó roja y comenzó a cambiar la mirada de lugares-Es raro imaginar como...

-Entiendo, ya basta-, dijo Nick también ruborizado.

-...¿Ya enviaste las invitaciones?

-Claro, a todos.

-Que bien.

Después de eso el viaje fue silencioso, la rubia no quería hablar mas sobre la boda, ya no estaba segura de si quería continuar con esto.

Al regresar a la editorial ella bajó del auto.

-Nos vemos luego, Nicholas-, dijo Helga asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

-Hasta luego-, dijo él sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

Ella entro al edificio, miro por la puerta cristalina del lugar y observó como el auto de su prometido se alejaba de ahí, y una vez que se perdió de la vista de la rubia ella salió corriendo y tomó un taxi al hospital general de Hillwood.

-¡Phoebe!-, entró gritando Helga al consultorio de su amiga.

-¿Helga...? ¿Estás bien?-, dijo ella levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Rose Henson!-, gritó frente a ella.

-¿Rose...Henson...?-, contesto Phoebe confundida.

-¡Rose Henson o Shubert! ¡Como se llame! ¡Quiero su expediente medico!

-Pero Helga, yo no puedo darte eso.

-Entonces...-, dijo calmándose y poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio de su amiga con la cabeza cabizbaja-Contéstame algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Arnold y Rose son esposos, ¿cierto?

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí. Desde hace tres años.

-Y...¿ellos tendrán un bebé?

Phoebe se quedó callada ante la pregunta de Helga.

-Bueno...-, dijo Phoebe sentándose y abriendo un cajón de su escritorio-Esto está mal...-, dijo abriendo una carpeta-Y nadie debe enterarse, Helga-, dijo mirando una hoja fijamente dentro de la carpeta-¿ok?

Helga afirmó con cabeza y tomó la carpeta, en el encabezado decía:

**Rose Henson.**

* * *

**Hoooolaaaaa cx**

**Creo que algo que se me pasó fue describir a Nick y Rose fisicamente xDDD Lo siento.**

**Bueno, primero Nicholas (￣^￣)ゞ**

**Él es un chico de tes muy blanca y algunas pecas, de cabello castaño con aspecto sedoso y lo tiene alborotado, como cuando "Finn el humano" se quita su gorro cuando lo tiene corto. Es alto y viste muy formal. Sus ojos son café claros y tiene una cálida sonrisa. （≧∇≦）KAWAII.**

**Rose también tiene el cabello castaño, pero más claro que el de Nick, es muy largo, le llega un poco mas abajo de cadera. Su tes es igualmente blanca y su nariz es pequeña. Tiene ojos azules con un tono grisáceo, ademas de que son muy grandes. Y ella acostumbra vestir vestidos, muy a la moda. Y usa muchos tacones, le encantan.**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer está historia :3**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Helga iba caminando de regreso a la editorial del hospital, tenía que asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De repente, en su mente, volvió la imagen de la hoja del expediente de Rose:

Rose Henson

Edad: 26 años.

Alergias: El polen y la penicilina.

Notas: Al parecer Rose presenta nauseas, un poco de mareos y baja energía. Hipótesis:...

La rubia se distrajo cuando una gota de agua cayó en su nariz, miró hacia arriba y el cielo estaba nublado.

-Demonios-, dijo apresurando el paso. Pero al hacerlo uno de sus tacones se rompió, y justo en ese momento la lluvia llego al momento de que una llovizna se convierte en que parece que el cielo se está cayendo.

La rubia levantó su tacón y de repente la lluvia seso, levantó la vista y vio a Arnold con una sombrilla.

-Hey, hola, Cecile-, dijo él.

Helga se sonrojó y descubrió que el comentario de Arnold se dio a que su cabello estaba mojado y despeinado, como a los 9 años, cuando el descubrió que ella había sido todo ese tiempo Cecile.

-Hola, cabezón-, dijo ella.

-¿Te llevo a tu trabajo?

-Sólo si no está la presumida contigo.

-Vamos-, dijo con al final una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron juntos en el paraguas, bajo la lluvia, como una pareja de adolescentes.

-...Y...-, dijo Arnold sonrojado-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

Helga al escuchar eso se sonrojó y de inmediato vinieron a su cabeza las palabras " No te cases "

-...-Ella no contesto.

-Ya veo-, dijo apartando la vista.

-Oye...-dijo la rubia algo seria-¿Qué tenían que hacer en la iglesia?

-¿Iglesia...?... ¡Ah! Claro, Rose dice que quiere comprar la iglesia-, dijo haciendo una mueca muy graciosa, como xD- Y me convenció para que hablaros sobre eso con el dueño.

La rubia no sabia que decir. La respuesta de Arnold era demasiado tonta y rara para que fuera verdad.

-¿De acuerdo...?-, contestó confusa.

-Ustedes harán ahí la boda, claro.

-Sí...

Ellos continuaban caminando cuando Helga perdió el equilibrio con su zapatilla sin tacón. Arnold la detuvo del brazo rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-Ven, entremos aquí-, dijo caminando a un cafe a unos metros de ellos.

Ambos entraron al lugar, y cada uno pidió una bebida caliente.

-¿Ye te llegó tu invitación?-, dijo ella.

Arnold apartó la vista de su celular y la miró.

-¿Sobre qué?

Helga ante esto hizo una mueca rara.

-¿Phoebe...Gerald...quién la envió?

La rubia no lo podía creer, Nick no le envió una invitación a Arnold.

-No...-, dijo apenada- Mi boda...

-Bueno...Rose me dijo desde un principio que seria muy raro que nos llegara la invitación, así que está bien, no te preocupes.

Los ojos de Helga se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa.

-Toma-, dijo dandole a Arnold una invitación muy linda, a lo que Arnold la miró asombrado.

-Pero...creí que eran virtuales.

-Lo son, pero...Nick tiene el archivo, y estás invitaciones son exclusivas para familiares, pero prefiero dártela a ti, ya incluí donde será la ceremonia.

Arnold la tomó con la mano temblorosa y sonrió.

-Gracias, Helga.

-Por cierto...Nick me dijo que la presumida se ha sentido mal estos días-, dijo mientras recibía su capuchino.

-Ah, sí-, dijo Arnold recibiendo su café americano-Se sentía mal. Por un momento creímos que estaba embarazada, pero sólo no se estaba alimentando adecuadamente y tenía demasiado estrés.

-Entonces...no está embarazada.

-No, es una lastima, la verdad es que yo realmente esperaba que fuera un bebé.

-Pronto-, dijo tomando un sorbo a su café.

-Eso espero.

Después de tomar su café, Helga se dirigió a la editorial.

-Señorita Henson-, dijo Lila.

-No me digas así, Lila-, dijo molesta la rubia.

-Pero...¿Por qué no?

-Lila, aun no me caso, así que dime Helga, o Pataki ¿ok?

-Claro-, dijo Lila con cara picara.

-¿A que se debe esa cara?

-Helga, ¿estás segura de que amas a Nick?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y estás segura de que ya no sientes nada por Arnold?

-...Claro-, dijo entrando a su oficina.

-Yo creo que no-, pensó Lila con una sonrisa mientras escribía algo en una libreta y continuaba con su trabajo.

Helga de sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio y llamó a Nick.

-Hola, Nick...¿podemos hablar?...¿en tu casa?...sí, claro, nuestra...voy para allá.

La rubia arregló su tacon, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí, se dirigió al lado de la ciudad donde habían casas muy elegantes. Una vez ahí, tocó a la gran y hermosa casa que Nick le había dicho que estaría.

-Hola-, dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa y abriendo la puerta.

-Hola-, dijo ella.

-Vamos, entra.

Ella entró a la casa, comenzó a observar el lugar, ya estaba todo decorado y lindo.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-, dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-Bueno-, dijo sentándose junto a él-Sólo quería saber...¿Por qué dijiste que Rose estaba embarazada?

-¿No lo está?

-No-, dijo molesta.

-¿Cómo lo compruebas?

-Vi su expediente medico, y Arnold me lo dijo también.

Nick ante esto sólo sonrió y tomo su mano.

-¿Estás segura de lo que sientes por mí?

Helga afirmó con la cabeza y él sólo la agachó.

-Bueno, Rose es mi prima, y si estuviera embarazada me lo hubiera dicho de inmediato para hacerme enojar. Sólo quería comprobar que aun estabas enamorada de Arnold.

La cara de la rubia se puso totalmente roja ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Así que...Helga ¿Me amas?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Entonces a qué estás jugando?-, dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Nicholas...

-Helga, yo te amo, pero si no quieres estar conmigo no te voy a obligar, así que dime: ¿Quieres continuar con la boda?

Ella miró los ojos de Nick, y por su mejilla izquierda corría una lagrima, él no se merecía eso, además, Arnold estaba con Rose.

-Claro que sí, Nock-, dijo al final besándolo.

Nick tenia miedo, ¿cómo pudo haberlo esperado tantos años y no unos días para la boda?

-Bueno...vamos al ensayo-, dijo él.

-¿Ya?-, contestó confundida.

-Sí, ahora-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero, es tan repentino, claro la boda es mañana, pero...

Nick la miró con su sonrisa cálida y luego aparto su vista.

-Era una broma...-, dijo mirando el suelo-Una broma...

Helga lo miró y de repente vio que en el suelo estaban cayendo gotas, pero no eran gotas, eran lagrimas de Nick.

Ella nunca lo vio llorar tanto, en verdad lo estaba lastimando.

-Nick-, dijo Helga girando la cabeza de Nick y mirándolo fijamente-Te amo, y por supuesto que me casaré contigo, ¿Sabes por qué?

Nicholas negó con la cabeza.

-Porque eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, y todos estos años tu regreso era lo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Él sonrió ante la respuesta de Helga.

-Así que no llores, porque desde hoy, por siempre y para siempre...te lo prometo-, dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de él.

-Gracias, Helga-, dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, melendo. Así que, como lo planeamos, la boda será mañana ¿ok?

-Está bien-, dijo abrazándola.

Arnold llegó a su consultorio, se sentó en su silla y se quitó su chaqueta, al hacerlo la invitación de Helga cayó al suelo, él la levantó y comenzó a leerla.

-22 de agosto-, dijo Arnold mientras leía la invitación-Es mañana...-, dijo mirando la foto de Rose y él algo triste.

Así es! El capitulo próximo es el final \\(/∇/)\

Espero les haya gustado este penúltimo capitulo, y los veo dentro de unos días! ;)

Bye!


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 final ！(◎_◎;)

Helga supervisaba todo en el jardín que ella y Nick habían elegido para la celebración de la boda, uno a unos cuantos pasos de la iglesia. Estaba lista la decoración con tema de otoño, las mesas con sus platos y cubiertos y el lindo escenario donde tocarían algunas bandas.

Corría de un lado a otro la rubia, ya que no todos los días te casas con la persona que mas...no todos los días te casas.

La comida estaba perfecta al igual que todo lo demás, ya sólo faltaban los invitados.

Cuando ya todo estaba en orden, llegó Phoebe con el vestido de Helga en la mano.

-Es hora, Helga-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ellas entraron a la iglesia, al abrir las puertas se podían ver a los familiares de Nick, de ella, y a sus damas de honor, como los acompañantes de Nicholas.

Entraron con Rhonda a un camerino especial, donde Helga comenzó a arreglarse.

-Te queda bien-, dijo Rhonda un poco alegre mientras arreglaba la parte inferior del vestido.

-Lo sé-, dijo Helga en forma graciosa a lo cual Rhonda rodó los ojos y finalizó con una sonrisa.

Phoebe, mientras tanto, peinaba a su amiga de un chongo algo despeinado que la hacia ver muy linda y elegante a la vez.

-Sólo falta el maquillaje-, dijo Helga dirigiéndose al pequeño tocador que estaba frente a ellas.

Phoebe la observo, y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban algo sucias por revisar los preparativos del jardín.

-Rhonda-, susurro Phobe.

Rhonda miró las manos de Helga, al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platillos y corrió hacia la rubia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tener las manos así a unos minutos de tu boda?!-, gritó furiosa.

-Sólo es un poco de tierra-, contesto Helga.

Rhonda se puso roja del coraje y jaló de la mano a Phoebe.

-Vamos, Phoebe; Consigamos toallas de bebé.

-Ok...-, dijo Phoebe siguiéndola.

Helga levantó una ceja ante lo ocurrido, y luego continuó con su maquillaje.

-Hey, que linda-, se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Gracias, cabeza de balón-, dijo ella girando la silla en la que se encontraba sentada para ver frente a frente a Arnold-Llegaste temprano.

-Bueno, ahora soy primo político de Nick, tenía que llegar temprano.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Sólo venia para desearte buena suerte...-, dijo mirando el suelo-Y que pienses en lo que te dije ese día.

-Te refieres a...

-Sí, Helga-, la interrumpió-Quiero que tú y yo huyamos juntos.

-Pero, Arnold, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así a tu esposa?

-Ella estará bien, tiene dinero y chicos que aun van detrás de ella.

-Pero...

-Helga-, dijo Arnold tomando las manos de Helga mientras ella seguía sentada y tomaba sus manos ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Helga se quedó callada, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué le pasaba a Arnold?. Por un lado quería gritar "¡claro que sí, Arnold!" Pero por otro lado pensaba en Nick, él no merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Te lo contesto en la boda, al momento de decir acepto.

Arnold sonrió y luego salió de ahí.

-¡Toma!-, entró Rhonda por otra puerta sacando rápidamente una toalla húmeda-Rápido, limpia tus manos-, dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

Helga observó a Rhonda y luego a Phoebe.

-Quiero...estar sola.

-¿Sola? ¿El día de tu boda?-, dijo Phoebe.

-Tal vez está nerviosa-, dijo Rhonda saliendo de ahí con Phoebe.

"-Bien, gracias-, dijo Arnold mirando el anillo que tenia la rubia en su mano-Así que es verdad...

-¿Qué?-, dijo Helga arqueando su ceja.

-Nicholas, volvió-, dijo sonriendo de lado.

Helga se quedo callada y luego sonrió.

-Si, así es-, contesto la rubia

-Y...¿van a casarse?

-Claro.

-Helga...no te cases-, dijo el rubio con su cara sonrojada frente a ella.

-Ar...nold...-, titubeó Helga con su cara sonrojada.

-Helga, yo te amo, todos estos años...por favor.

-Arnold, tú tienes esposa.

-Lo sé, pero, huyamos juntos, tengamos una nueva vida, tú y yo, cerrando círculos pasados, sólo nosotros 2-, dijo apenado.

La rubia lo miró, el parecía un pequeño niño diciéndole a su novia de 4 años que se casaran.

-Adiós, Arnold-, contesto ella molesta.

-Bye-, dijo Arnold saliendo de ahí."

-Así que hablabas en serio-, dijo Helga recordando lo que le dijo Arnold cuando la visitó en su oficina días atrás.

-Es hora, Helga-, dijo Olga entrando al camerino.

-Claro-, dijo levantándose de la silla.

La rubia caminó entre todas las personas para llegar al inicio del pasillo. Todos parecían tan felices, hablando y hablando de la boda...pero ella al parecer no compartía los mismos sentimientos que esas personas.

Helga se paró en frente del largo pasillo para llegar al altar. Phoebe estaba detrás de ella con su ramo de flores, y mas atrás estaban unas amigas de Helga de la universidad y Lila, sus damas de honor.

-Gracias por todo Phoebe-, dijo ella.

-Tranquila, todo me lo pagas dejándome ser tu primera dama de honor.

Helga sonrió ante esto y luego miró al frente, Nick estaba ahí parado todo colorado y con una gran sonrisa.

Ella miró a la derecha y sentados en las primeras bancas del lugar estaban Arnold y Rose, ellos hablaban, entonces, Helga miró fijamente al rubio y luego miró a Nick, fue entonces cuando ella dijo en su mente:

-Lo siento...Nick.

Helga tomó la decisión de tomar la oferta de Arnold, escapar juntos, pero, algo pasó, lo cual hizo que Helga cambiara de opinión y fue que Arnold comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la morena y luego se acercó lentamente a su rostro, besándola muy tiernamente, parecía un chico de 15 años conquistando a una chica.

Ese acto rompió algo dentro de la rubia, mientras apartaba la vista.

-Hey, Helga, él sólo hizo eso como una forma de despedirse-, dijo Lila tocando el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Lila?-, dijo Helga confundida.

-Míralo-, dijo señalando a Arnold, el cuál, al finalizar el beso con Rose apartó la vista de su esposa y miró el suelo como si su beso con ella no hubiese ocurrido-Si lo amas, ve con él.

-¿Pero cómo lo...?

-Soy tu asistente personal, siempre estoy sin que te des cuenta-, dijo guiñando un ojo y volviendo a su lugar.

Helga miró al rubio y entonces tomó de nuevo una decisión.

La música comenzó, el canto nupcial, entonces, Helga comenzó a caminar lentamente, mientras los pequeños hijos de Olga llevaban la cola del vestido y todas las miradas estaban estaban clavadas en ellas.

-Mi decisión es clara-, pensó Helga.

Helga y Nick estaban frente a frente en el altar y la ceremonia comenzó.

-Esto me recuerda...-, pensó Helga observando el lugar con su mirada-la vez que soñé que Arnold y yo nos casábamos...vaya que tiene tiempo...realmente pensé que él y yo nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos, y él eligió a Rose...pero todo puede cambiar...

-Nicholas Henson-, dijo el "padre"-¿Aceptas a Helga Geraldine Pataki como tu legitima esposa...-Él termino de decir lo que sea que digan.

-Acepto-, dijo Nick mirando a Helga.

-Y tú Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿Aceptas a Nicholas como tú esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Helga miró a Arnold, se veía preocupado.

-No-, dijo ella, haciendo que la gente se asustara y soltara exclamaciones como "¿¡Qué!?" Y "¡Ahh!"

-No-, pensó Nicholas asustado, ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?

-...Incluso...-, continuó Helga-Después de la vida lo seguiré amando.

Al decir esto las personas suspiraron de alivio y soltaron algunas risitas. Arnold, en cambio, sonrió decepcionado y molesto, sosteniendo sus lagrimas dentro de sus ojos.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Nick nunca sintió tantas ganas de besar a Helga, la besó como nunca, era el día mas feliz de su vida, y la rubia, se dio cuenta de que había tomando la decisión correcta.

-Espero que seas feliz, amor mío-, dijo Arnold para sus adentros mientras aplaudía a la pareja.

-Ojalá no te arrepientas, Helga-, dijo Lila sonriendo.

-Te amo, Nick-, dijo Helga soltando a Nick.

-Y yo a ti-, contestó Nick.

Fin~

Oye shim :3 xD

Esto fue el final de "el día de su boda", gracias por su apoyo y todos sus comentarios ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Si les gusto el final dejen un review o si quieren un final alternativo, ¿Vale?

Los hamo! Byeeee d(^_^o)


	8. Capitulo 8 Ova 1

Capitulo 8 La vida de Nick en Londres.

-10 años-

Nicholas Henson llegó al aeropuerto de Londres con su abuelo, todo era muy lindo y elegante, pero sólo siendo un niño de 9 años en está linda ciudad no significaba nada.

-¿Te gusta?-, dijo su abuelo detrás de él.

Nick solo lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y dijo: Quiero ir a Hillwood.

-Vamos, Nick, éste lugar es mejor. Y ya no estarás solo, ahora tendrás tu abuela y a mí.

-Pero ustedes no son Helga-, contesto molesto.

-Tal vez conozcas aquí a alguien mejor que ella.

-Jamás-, contesto molesto-¡Ella es mi novia! ¡Y cuando sea mayor iré a verle!

Su abuelo ante esto suspiró profundamente de forma molesta y luego comenzó a caminar a la estación de taxis.

Desde ese día, Nick comenzó a luchar contra su abuelo para ir a ver a Helga en unos cuantos años.

-11 años-

Nick estaba en su cuarto elegante y enorme, mirando una foto de Helga de hace ya 2 años, él la miró con una sonrisa y luego caminó hacia su puerta. Con un intento inútil de abrirla se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Sólo quiero ver a Helga! ¡¿Eso que tiene de malo?!

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar que alguien introducía una llave al cerrojo de la puerta de Nick.

-Nicholas, deja de gritar-, dijo su abuelo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu abuela se siete mal.

-Como si me interesara.

-Nicholas...no digas cosas como e...

-Yo sólo quería ver a Helga.

-Pero escapándote en medio de la noche y robando mi billetera no es la forma correcta.

-Tú me quitaste todo lo que mis padres me dejaron, ¿de donde iba a sacar dinero?

-Nicholas, no te...

-¡Cállate! ¡Desde que llegue aquí lo único que has hecho es mentirme y quitarme todo lo que me queda de cariño y dinero...!

Paaaaazzz!- en ese momento el abuelo de Nick le soltó una bofetada.

-¡Cierra la boca!-, gritó el hombre mayor.

Nick sólo se quedo callado mirando el suelo, y luego, de repente sonrió.

-Ahora te burlas...-, dijo su abuelo muy enojado.

-Te vas a quedar sólo-, dijo Nicholas mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y su mejilla colorada.

Su abuelo lo miró de una forma muy repugnante y grosera, así que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la VISA y pasaporte de Nick y los rompió en cientos de pedazos.

-Pues...cuando seas mayor, ve a verle por tus propios méritos-, dijo azotando la puerta.

Nicholas miró los cachos de papel en el suelo y luego los tomó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Iré a verte Helga...lo prometo.

-14 años-

Nick llegó a su escuela secundaria, con su uniforme de niño rico y portafolio en la mano.

Como cada mañana ignoró a todos y llegó a sentarse a su banca. Sacó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir:

Querida Helga...ya han pasado 6 años desde que tú y yo nos vimos...desearía que me enviaras una foto tuya, para saber lo hermosa que te has puesto, apuesto que...

-¡Hey!-, dijo una chica de rizos dorados y largos, azotando su mano contra la banca de Nick sobre la hoja de papel-¿Qué haces, engreído?

-Katsura- dijo Nick en su mente. Katsura era una chica proveniente de Japón, era molesta y presumida, estaba en Londres por negocios de su padre, el señor Miyasaki-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás de nuevo escribiéndole a tu novia imaginaria?-, dijo golpeando la frente de Nick haciendo que él quitara las manos de la hoja para poder tomarla ella-Helga...vaya, que feo nombre-, dijo Katsura sonriendo.

-Al menos ella no se tiñe el cabello.

Ante esto Katsura se puso roja y rompió la hoja en 2.

-¿Acaso crees que no sé escribir una carta nueva?

-Eres un idiota-, gritó Katsura.

-Lo que digas, TE-ÑI-DA.

Katsura se fue de ahí hechando humo por la cabeza.

Nicholas miró por la ventana y dijo:

-Pronto iré, Helga.

-17 años-

Nicholas en estos últimos años se la había pasado muy mal, de la escuela iba al trabajo, pues desde lo ocurrido a los 11 años con su abuelo, Nick tenía que ahorrar todo lo que podía para su VISA y su pasaporte y la peor parte era que su abuelo le quitaba mas de la mitad de lo que ganaba.

-Hey, Nick-, dijo Katsura caminando detrás de él mientras Nick se dirigía a su trabajo.

Nicholas no contesto.

-Nick...-, repitió la chica-¡Nick!

-¡¿Qué?!-, gritó mirándola.

-¡Cállate y escúchame!

-¡Tengo que trabajar y...!

-¡Me gustas!

-...¿Qué...?

-Me gustas...-, dijo ella toda colorada.

-Pero...

-Nick...¿Qué tiene Helga que no tenga yo?

Nick ante la pregunta de Katsura sonrió y luego siguió caminando.

-Que tú no eres Helga.

-20 años-

Nicholas compró su pasaporte y VISA, ya tenía lo que necesitaba para ir con Helga, pero lo que ahora necesitaba era suficiente dinero. Y lo necesitaba para 2 cosas...su gastos allá y un anillo de compromiso.

-25 años-

Nick tenía todo listo. Sólo quedaba decirle adiós a su abuelo y seria libre, podría volver a Hillwood con Helga...pero una simple llamada pudo estropear todos sus planes.

El castaño recibió una llamada de la maid de la casa, lo que hizo que Nick corriera a su casa y soltara unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Está muerta...-, dijo su abuelo tomando la mano de su abuela.

-Abuela...-, dijo Nick.

Nick razonó y tomó una decisión, no podía irse en esos momentos, debía quedarse un poco más.

-26 años-

Después de un año, Nick entró a la habitación de su abuelo, él se encontraba sentado en su cama. El castaño se acerco y dijo:

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te quedarías sólo?-, dijo con una sonrisa-Pues, me largó-, dijo mostrándole su boleto de avión para Hillwood.

-Helga...-, dijo su abuelo impresionado.

-Así es...volveré con ella, iré a verle.

Y...tomo mi dinero-, dijo lanzándole un sobre.

-¿Tú dinero?-, dijo impresionado su abuelo.

-Fui a ver a un abogado.

Su abuelo abrió el sobre.

-Y escucha esto-, dijo sosteniendo la risa-Al parecer todo tú dinero, es mío ahora, ya que obtienes tus gastos de la compañía de papá que dejo a mi nombre-, Cuando dijo esto la pupila de su abuelo se dilato- Con razón Rose tiene tanto dinero y yo estoy en quiebra, porque mi tío también dejo la compañía a Rose...pero bueno, lo importante es que veré a Helga de nuevo, y tú...

El hombre leyó el papel que venía en el sobre y en letras grandes decía: Bancarrota Total.

-Estás en quiebra.

Al decir esto ultimo salió de ahí.

Se dirigió sin ningún percance y tomó su avión. Y, al llegar a Hillwood, compró un auto nuevo. Se subió en él y se dirigió a la editorial de Helga.

Este fue un capitulo extra :3

Me dio la idea Azrasel (gracias, por cierto) al decir que no sabía porque Nick no volvió después de 17 años, así que dije..."yo sé la razón pero ell s no...¡Ova! ~（ゝ。∂ )" así que aquí está xD espero les guste, nos vemos luego （≧∇≦）

Y una vez más, ¡gracias Azrasel y a todos por su apoyo!

P.D: Tal vez haya un capítulo extra entrevistando a todos estos loquillos (?) :3 así que espérenlo y dejen preguntas si quieren.


End file.
